


Best Laid Plans

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn’t get into NYADA, but he learns that good things don’t always come in the expected packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was fine. Sure, he had hoped that he’d be able to run away from Lima after graduation, had hoped to move to New York to pursue his dreams and to be in a place where he wasn’t alone in his sexuality, but he was okay. He was content to stay in Lima for a while, just until he was able to figure something else out. He helped his dad out at the shop, he hung out with the remaining members of New Directions, he tried out new recipes he finds online: it’s not what he had in mind, but it suited him well. 

But, there are times. There are days when he’s changing someone’s oil, or checking someone’s breaks that he wonders “what if”. What if he doesn’t make it out of Ohio? What if working in his dad’s shop is it for him? What if he continues to be the entire gay male population in Lima until he dies? 

So when Rachel invites him to come visit her in New York for a week, Kurt went. 

If Nationals junior year hadn’t completely sold him on this city, the past few days with Rachel certainly had. Ever since he’d arrived Monday evening, Rachel had brought him to all of her favorite places and introduced him to her new friends. There had been a moment when she’d introduced him to a cute, gay boy in one of her dance classes and Kurt had hoped that maybe something could bloom from it. Unfortunately, he was from Los Angeles and had a boyfriend back west that he was “totally in love with”.

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and settled down on Rachel’s couch. It was Friday afternoon, and Rachel would be due back from class soon. Kurt was excited to join her and some of her classmates from karaoke in the evening, but was already feeling upset that he was going to have to leave Sunday morning.

“Kurt!” Rachel called as she skipped through the door. “Guess what we’re doing tonight?”  
“Karaoke?”

“No. We’re going….” she paused for dramatic effect. “A party!”

“Is this going to be another round of your trainwreck extravaganza?” he asked, not really wanting to relive that messy experience.

“Shut up.” Rachel didn’t want to relieve that experience either. “And no. It’s an opening for some art gallery, but only the VIPs got tickets.”

“VIPs?”

“You know, the very important people. Actors, casting directors, music producers, prominent business men,” Rachel listed.

“I know what VIP means, Rachel. What I meant was, how do you have tickets?”  
She grinned. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Now, let’s get dressed!”

Rachel hadn’t been kidding about the event being high society. Kurt was overwhelmed by the amount of beautifully dressed, important people surrounding him. Rachel had darted off almost immediately after they arrived, something about wanting to meet a casting director that she was going to audition for next weekend. Kurt wandered around the room, trying not to attract too much attention lest someone notice him and ask why he was there. 

“You look like you could use a drink,” came a velvety voice from behind him. Kurt turned and found a man standing there, looking amused. He was dressed an incredibly well tailored tux and his hair was gelled in a way that reminded Kurt of old black and white movies. He had kind eyes, and a kinder smile. The man held out a flute of champagne.

“Thank you,” Kurt replied as he took the drink. “Kurt Hummel.”

“Blaine Anderson. What brings you here tonight, Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt took a sip of his champagne before answering. “My friend managed to get tickets. I’m only in town for the week, visiting.”

“Is that so? Where are you from?” Blaine asked, moving in closer to Kurt. 

“Ohio.” Kurt thought that maybe people in the city had different views on personal space, because the man was standing closer to him than he was used to. “What do you do, Mr. Anderson?”

“I run a recording studio. Tell me, Kurt, what is a pretty boy like you doing in Ohio?”

Kurt breathed in sharply. This man couldn’t be flirting with him. Could he? “I, uh, I got rejected from NYADA. I’d planned to come here at the beginning of the fall, but you know what they say about best laid plans,” Kurt laughed uncomfortably. 

“Why not come here anyway?”

“New York City is kind of an expensive place to move, especially if you don’t have a plan.”

“Well, Kurt, I- shit. I have to go talk to one of the actors over there now, but I’d love to continue this chat later,” he said, handing him a business card with a number scrawled on it in pen. “This number here is my cell. Text or call me later if you’d like. We can meet for coffee tomorrow?”

Kurt nodded numbly and watched as the man crossed the room before looking down at the card in his hand. 

Later that night after the party had wound down and Rachel and Kurt returned to her apartment, Kurt gathered the courage to text him.

(to Blaine) You said something about coffee? –Kurt 

(to Kurt) Starbucks on Pearl at 10 sound okay?

Kurt texted back in the affirmative and flopped down on the couch, his mind running with the endless possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat a small table inside of the Starbucks, waiting for the man to arrive. Trying not to stare at the door, he fidgeted with his cup.

“Hello, Kurt,” came Blaine’s voice from behind him and Kurt was caught so off guard he almost tipped his coffee. “Careful there.”

“Hi,” Kurt replied, as Blaine sat down across from him.

“Where did we leave off last night? Oh, right! New York. If you had a job lined up in the city, would you move here?”

“Of course. It’s just, it would be really hard to find a job that would pay well enough for me to afford rent and food and still have enough time to work on trying to get into a school for next fall,” Kurt rambled.

Blaine nodded. “What if I could offer you a job? I can offer you a generous salary as well as lodging. I could set you up with some of my contacts,” he started. When he saw the confused look on Kurt’s face he clarified, “casting directors, choreographers, vocal coaches, you know.”

Kurt could feel his heart racing. Could he actually manage to get his New York dream come true after all? “Wow, I, yeah. That would be perfect, actually. Um, I don’t have a copy of my résumé on me, but I could email it to you when I get back to my friend’s place?”

Blaine chuckled. “That won’t be necessary. Should you want the position, it’s yours.”

“Great. So, what would I be doing?” Kurt was excited at the prospect of having a real job in New York.

“Well, essentially, me.” Kurt saw that the man was serious and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“You’d be a kept man, of sorts,” Blaine stated.

“Are you offering to pay me for sex?” Kurt could feel his face burning red.

“Yes. I have a guest room that you would live in, and as I mentioned, I have contacts that could help you jumpstart your career, regardless of NYADA.”

“But, why? I mean, you’re an attractive man, you’re obviously successful, couldn’t you find a boyfriend if you wanted one?” He was still trying to wrap his head around the situation. Blaine Anderson, dapper gentleman, was offering Kurt money in exchange for sex?

“I don’t want a relationship. I’ve grown accustomed to having a life of my own, and I wouldn’t want to disturb my image. I just want something discreet, someone I can have sex with without feelings involved and without fear that it will leak into the public and affect my professional life.”

“I’m a virgin,” Kurt blurted.

“That won’t be a problem.”

“I don’t know.” Sure, New York was what he wanted, but was it worth selling himself? Even if it was to someone as handsome and charming as Blaine.

“Well, you have my card, correct?” Kurt nodded. “Take some time, think it over, and let me know.” He stood and left before Kurt could respond.

Kurt was becoming increasingly frustrated back in Lima. Weeks had passed since his trip to New York and his entire body ached to go back.

You could, a tiny voice told him, but he quickly quieted it. He couldn’t be a prostitute.

The week before Christmas, Rachel returned home for the holidays. “Kurt, you would absolutely love the city this time of year,” she gushed to him over lunch.

“I know,” Kurt told her. He knew he would, and he wanted to be there so badly.

He listened as Rachel told him about her semester at NYADA, about the auditions she was going to, the skills she was learning, and felt that familiar pang of desire.

Early the next morning, Kurt woke up covered in sweat and cum. As he tried to catch his breath, he couldn’t stop seeing Blaine moving on top of him and inside of him. Kurt groaned and climbed out of bed to go clean himself up.

As he washed his hair, he thought back to his dream. Blaine had been charming, and he seemed to like the same things Kurt did. They could be friends, Kurt thought. And people had sex all of the time because it felt good, right? Maybe…

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water. After drying himself off, he got dress and sat on his bed. His thumb hovered over the call button on his phone, willing himself to press it and change his entire life. Taking a deep breath, he did.

“Blaine? I…if your offer is still on the table, I’d like to take it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kurt had made that phone call, Blaine set everything up fairly quickly. He’d emailed Kurt the nondisclosure agreement, and once Kurt had faxed it back, Kurt was receiving confirmation for a one-way flight to New York.

Breaking the news to his family was a challenge. Kurt wasn’t sure how they would react to Kurt’s seemingly abrupt decision. 

“When I went to go visit Rachel, I met someone who runs a recording studio. He offered to teach me some of the ropes and give me a job. It’s not ideal, I know, but I think this could be really good for me,” he told Burt and Carole one evening.

They’d expressed some initial concern at first, but quickly warmed to the idea. “Well, good for you, kiddo. If you think that this’ll be good for you, then I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t,” Burt said. Kurt smiled at the fact that, come the new year, he’d be living in New York and refused to pay attention to little nagging voice in the back of his head. 

In early January, Kurt started his new life in New York. He’d met Blaine at his apartment in the afternoon, and gotten a tour. It was a beautiful apartment, spacious and offering an enchanting view of the city.

“Wait until you see it at night,” Blaine added before showing Kurt his room. “Here we are. The bathroom is right through that door.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m headed back to the studio, so feel free to settle in or make plans with your friend for dinner. I’ll be back at 8:30, and I expect you to be in my room waiting for me then.”

And with that, Kurt was left alone in his new bedroom to count down the minutes until he would lose his virginity. Trying to not think about it, he started un packing his clothes and rearranging furniture. Rachel called him in the early evening and they went out for dinner at a small Mexican restaurant. At 7:45, he excused himself and returned to his apartment to prepare for Blaine.

He wasn’t actually sure what one did in order to prepare for losing their virginity, so he settled for taking a thorough shower and dressing in looser clothing. He checked the time and saw that he had ten minutes until Blaine would be home. Taking a deep breath, he left his room and entered Blaine’s. Kurt considered looking around at the photos littering the walls, but decided that he would have to do that later. Instead, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. 

Blaine walked into his bedroom and was pleased to find the boy sitting on his bed. He hung up his jacket and took off his shoes before moving to stand in front of Kurt. “Stand up,” he commanded softly. He could hear Kurt’s sharp inhale as he stood. Blaine reached out and placed a hand along the boy’s jaw. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassured before leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt was caught off guard by how gentle the man’s lips were against his and felt his lips part. He wound his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and kissed back. Kissing was something he liked a lot, he decided. He didn’t notice Blaine’s hand sliding down his side until it was cupping Kurt. Kurt was surprised to realize that he was hard, and he groaned before thrusting into Blaine’s hand.

“Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed,” Blaine instructed before pulling away. Kurt did as he was told and, once he lay down, watched as Blaine stripped himself. He felt his breathing stutter as he looked at the completely naked man. He watched as the man removed a bottle of lube and a condom from his dresser and was embarrassed when he turned and Kurt was caught staring.

Blaine set down the items near the foot of the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him once again. Kurt was overwhelmed by the weight of another man’s body on top over his own, by the feel of Blaine’s hard cock pressing against his, and moaned weakly. Blaine pulled away with a smirk before moving off of Kurt and spreading the boy’s legs and kneeling between them. 

“In the future,” Blaine started to say as he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers, “you’ll be responsible for preparing yourself before you’re called. But, for tonight, I’ll take care of it.” With that Blaine slowly pushed a finger into Kurt’s hole. Kurt bit down on his lip, trying not to make to much noise as Blaine stretched him out, adding more fingers on at a time. When Blaine removed his fingers and reached for the condom, Kurt could feel his nerves returning. He watched as the man rolled the latex down over his erection before slicking it with lube. Blaine leaned over him. “Try and keep relaxed,” he told him, and then he was pushing inside of Kurt and capturing the boy’s lips with his own.

Kurt let out a little his of pain. “I know,” Blaine told him, moving slowly. “It gets better.” Blaine took Kurt’s cock in his hand and started stroking him before moving to kiss the boy again. After a few minutes of Blaine’s slow thrusts, Kurt became accustomed to the sensation of being filled and moaned into Blaine’s mouth. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Blaine’s thrust became more forceful, and he started to jerk Kurt off with purpose. Their lips broke apart, and Blaine groaned out “so tight”.

Kurt didn’t masturbate very often, but he could feel his orgasm as it rapidly approached. He came with Blaine’s name on his lips, and watched as a smirk appeared on the other man’s face. Starting to become oversensitive, the boy watched as the other man’s jaw dropped open, emitting a low groan as his hips stilled. Blaine lay on top of Kurt for a moment, and Kurt could feel his chest heave as his breathing returned to normal.

Blaine lifted himself up and slipped out of Kurt before getting off the bed. He stood in the doorway to his bathroom and turned back to Kurt. “Very well, you are dismissed,” he instructed before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first week and half of living with Blaine, Kurt started getting into a rhythm: wake up at 9, some kind of meeting in the afternoon (he’d started vocal lessons a week ago), lunch, gym for a few hours, dinner (usually with Rachel), nice hot shower, stretch himself out for Blaine.

Sex with Blaine was, surprisingly, pleasant. He always took what he wanted from Kurt, but was sure that Kurt was also enjoying himself. And when he finished, he’d take a moment to collect himself before dismissing Kurt and taking a shower. Kurt was started to realize that, no matter how much he enjoyed having sex with Blaine, it was only a business transaction. The thought disheartened him, but he made sure to remind him self that it could be worse; he could be stuck having painful, un-enjoyable sex with someone he didn’t find unattractive. 

“One of my colleagues is running a dance workshop tomorrow afternoon,” Blaine told Kurt one morning. “If you’d like, I can have her reserve a spot for you.”

“Really?” Blaine nodded. “That would be great, thank you.” Blaine waved off Kurt’s thanks and poured coffee into his travel mug.

“I’ll be back around 9,” he told Kurt before leaving the apartment. 

“Mmm, lay down,” Blaine murmured as he nipped at Kurt’s jaw. “You told me that you’d never done anything before we started. Have you been with anyone but me?”

“No, sir.”

“Okay. I believe the best way to learn is to observe, so pay attention,” Blaine instructed before sliding down and taking Kurt into his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasped. He’d never understood why guys enjoyed getting head, but as Blaine licked and sucked and stroked, Kurt got it. He fisted his hands in the sheets to avoid grabbing Blaine’s hair and didn’t even bother to hold back his moans. It wasn’t long until Blaine was pulling off of him and jerking him off until he came. 

Blaine moved and sat against the headboard, flushed cock resting against his stomach. “Think you got the idea?”

Kurt cautiously sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, letting his tongue rub against the slit. Blaine’s hands came to rest in Kurt’s hair, not guiding him, just resting. Kurt slowly took more of Blaine into his mouth, and as Blaine’s moans of pleasure got louder, Kurt’s confidence grew. He wrapped his hand around the parts that he couldn’t fit in his mouth and moved his fist in accordance with his sucking. Just when he’d thought he’d got the hang of it, Blaine was pulling him off. Kurt watched as Blaine’s fingers wrapped around his own and pumped as the man came.

Blaine stood and entered his bathroom without another word.

Kurt groaned as he let the hot water wash over his body. That dance workshop had been brutal and he was pretty sure he’d never been so sore in his entire life. His legs often felt sore after sex, from the way that Blaine would push them apart, but that was nothing compared to the way he felt now. 

He made his way to Blaine’s room and was surprised to see the man already there, sprawled out on the bed, naked and hard. 

“Come here,” he beckoned. Kurt made to straddle him, but Blaine stopped him. “Oh, no, no. You don’t really think I’m going to make you ride me right after you’ve taken part in one of Cass’ workshops,” he laughed. “No, you’re going to use your mouth again.”

Kurt wondered why he had to be on top of Blaine to blow him, but instead of questioning him, he just followed instruction. He felt ridiculous as he took Blaine into his mouth, his ass bent in display right in front of the man’s face. He ignored his embarrassment and focused on the dick in his mouth, and when he felt himself harden against Blaine’s chest, he tried not to rub up against the man. 

After a few minutes, he felt Blaine shift behind him, and then there was warm, wet pressure licking over his hole. Kurt moaned around Blaine’s cock, and the man groaned, his lips still pressed against Kurt’s rim. The boy moaned again, and Blaine was helpless to stop his orgasm. As soon as he came back to his senses, he wrapped on of his arms around Kurt’s waist and hauled him closer to his face. 

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt squealed as he felt the man’s tongue tease against his rim before entering his. Not thinking, he began to thrust back into the other man’s face, rutting against his chest. He felt Blaine remove his tongue and suck a bruise into one of his ass checks. Kurt whined, still seeking friction for his cock against the man. Blaine heard the boy whining and licked over the hole gently before fucking into him with his tongue. “Oh, oh Blaine, I’m,” Kurt stuttered out before coming.

He could feel Blaine’s thumb rubbing against one of the ankles where it rested next to his face soothingly. Once Kurt caught his breath, Blaine gently pushed against his hip until he rolled off of the man.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Blaine looked at him. “Cass said you were brilliant today, by the way,” he reported before heading towards his bathroom. “Have a nice night, Kurt.”


	5. Chapter 5

They go back to their tried and true position of Kurt on his back the night after Blaine rims him, much to Kurt’s dismay. It wasn’t that he necessarily wanted that again, but there was something about Blaine seeing him in such a vulnerable state and making him feel so fucking good that made Kurt want to try new things with the man.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s shoulders as the man slid his tongue into his mouth before removing it again. Hearing the boy’s whines, he laughs a little and moves to take off his shirt and tie. “Get on your knees and put your hands on the headboard,” he instructs Kurt, holding the tie loosely in one fist. 

Kurt rolled over and propped himself up on his knees, ass on display for the man behind him. He stretched his arms forward, and Blaine grabbed his wrists, binding them together before securing them around one of the slats of the headboard. Kurt tugged at his wrists and was inexplicably turned one when they refused to budge. Blaine’s hands ran up and down Kurt’s back, and the boy arched into the touch. 

Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine’s cock push into him. “Blaine,” he whined when the man teased him with slow, gentle thrusts. He wanted to reach behind him, wanted to pull the man’s hips into his, but his hands were tied.

Blaine chuckled. He leaned down to press a few kisses to the boy’s spine. “What?” 

“Please, I-“ Kurt was caught off guard when Blaine pushed into him roughly. “Fuck.”

Kurt couldn’t bring himself to form words as Blaine fucked into him without mercy, fingers digging into his hips, and mouth trailing open mouthed kisses across his skin. He tried to thrust back onto the other man, but Blaine only tightened his grip. 

“Uh-uh,” Blaine scolder. “I’m charge.”

Kurt whined as Blaine continued to fuck him, frustrated that he was so close, but without friction against his cock, he knew he wouldn’t be able to come. He tugged at his wrists, crying out when he remembered that he couldn’t move his hands and that he couldn’t reach down and jerk himself off. 

Blaine took pity on the boy and let one of his hands release its hold on his hip and reached to stroke the boy. Seconds after wrapping his hand around his shaft, Kurt was moaning and arching his back as he came over Blaine’s fingers. 

He quickened his movements, and then he was pulling the boy’s hips against his as he ground their hips together as he came, groaning into Kurt’s neck. 

Blaine moved off of Kurt and untied his wrists, pressing a soft kiss to the reddened flesh. Kurt sighed contentedly and Blaine smiled at the noise. 

When the bathroom door shut behind the man, Kurt reluctantly stood and returned to his own bedroom. 

Kurt toed off his boots as he rolled his eyes. “No, dad, everything’s fine.”

“Any this boss of yours? He treats you well?”

“Yes dad,” Kurt sighed. “Mr. Anderson is a wonderful boss. In fact,” he added, noticing the note on his desk, “he invited me to a party tonight. There’s going to be a few casting directors there that he thinks I should talk to.”

“Good, good. Can’t blame your old man for worrying,” Burt defended himself. “Well, I guess you’ll be wanting to get ready for that party. I’ll talk to later, love you kiddo.”

“Love you, too, dad,” Kurt responded before ended the phone call and heading to his bathroom to take a shower.

“Kurt, I’d like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine, Lucy. Lucy, this is Kurt Hummel, he’s been interning for me and happens to have wonderful talent,” Blaine said as he introduced the boy to the casting director. The two seemed to be getting along well, so Blaine left them and made his way over to the bar. He chatted with a colleague for a while, and when he was left by himself again, his eyes located Kurt. The boy was standing by the piano, observing the other guests with a small smile on his face. 

Kurt bit back a sigh as he took in his surroundings. Lucy had given him her business card, and had promised to contact him so they could meet for lunch. He knew that it wasn’t guaranteed that anything would come from it, but he was hopeful. He turned slightly and noticed that Blaine was staring right at him. He shuddered out a breath when he realized that the man’s eyes were darkened with lust, like they were whenever they were together in bed. 

Fuck, Kurt thought to himself. I really hope he wants me tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door to Blaine’s bedroom shut behind the pair, Blaine pulled Kurt close before kissing him. Kurt was surprised by how desperate the kisses were; Blaine had been cordial all night, even as they came home together, the man making small talk in the elevator. Once the shock wore off, Kurt eagerly began to return the kisses and started to unbutton his shirt. Blaine took a step to allow both of them to strip. Lying on his back, he beckoned to Kurt. “Come here.”

Kurt got on to the bed and Blaine pulled the boy on top of him into a straddling position. The position caused their erections to brush against each other, and Kurt moaned at the sensation. He rocked against Blaine, and when Blaine’s hand grabbed at his ass, he let out another moan. Blaine’s slick finger rubbed against his hole and his other hand pushed on Kurt’s back until their chests were pressed together. The man leaned in to capture Kurt’s lips as he began to stretch him. 

It didn’t take long until Kurt was just whining against Blaine’s lips for more and Blaine withdrew his fingers and took hold of the boy’s hips, guiding them upwards. Kurt pushed himself up, his torso perpendicular to Blaine’s. 

“I’ve never done it this way,” Kurt stammered.

Blaine smirked. “I know,” he said as he helped to guide the boy so he was positioned correctly. With gentle force, he pulled Kurt’s hips down. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine entering him, his cock feeling even bigger from this angle. After taking a moment to compose himself, Kurt began to experimentally to rock his hips slightly. When Blaine groaned loudly, Kurt tried moving his hips up and down. His movements were unsteady, but Blaine grabbed hold of his hips to help stabilize him. 

After Kurt got used to the strain in his thighs, he began to ride Blaine in earnest. The angle was just right and Kurt threw his head back and moaned. Blaine watched as the boy moved on top of him, face flushed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, lips parted. Beautiful, he thought to himself. Blaine groaned when Kurt moved his hips at a different angle, and the boy tilted his head forward to look at him. 

Kurt was a little caught off guard when he looked down to see Blaine staring at his face, but he smiled and kept the eye contact. Placing his hands on the man’s shoulders, he braced himself so he could move faster. Blaine licked at one of his palms and wrapped it around the boy’s erection, stroking him in time to the movements of the boy’s hips. After about a half of a dozen strokes, the boy’s hips faltered and his head fell back as he came.

Blaine grabbed at the back of the boy’s neck and pulled him into a messy kiss as he thrust into him. Kurt could feel the vibrations of the man’s groan against his lips as he came. 

Kurt relaxed on top of Blaine, one of his hands rubbing at the small of his back while the other rested on the nape of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the man’s jaw before rolling off of him. He stood to collect his clothes, not waiting for a dismissal. 

“Have a good night, Kurt,” Blaine called out.

“You, too. Thank you for inviting me to the party this evening,” Kurt responded before giving a small smile and exiting the room.

Blaine flopped down against his pillows, not quite sure he why a feeling of unease flooded through him when Kurt hadn’t waited longer to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kurt stood under the hot water, he knew that he probably shouldn’t have left before Blaine had dismissed him. But, if he’d stayed there any longer, feeling the beat of Blaine’s heart against his own chest, the puffs of the man’s breath against his next, his warm hands holding him so close, Kurt felt as though he would have drowned in the emotion of it all. He knew that all he was to Blaine was someone to fuck, but the way that the man treats him feels like more; and Kurt, knowing how easily he falls for unattainable people, needed to get out of there.

The next morning, Blaine had left for the day before Kurt had woken up. Kurt showered and decided to spend some time at the gym before doing some shopping. On his way back to the apartment in the late afternoon, he made a pit stop for some coffee. 

As Kurt exited the coffee shop, non-fat mocha in hand, he nearly knocked someone over. 

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed. “I wasn’t watching where I was go- Blaine!” Kurt felt himself blush when he realized that the person he’d bumped into was none other than his boss.

“No harm, no foul, Kurt,” Blaine responded, before turning to whoever was with him, and gesturing to her (Kurt thought that he recognized the woman as a producer but he wasn’t sure). Turning back to the boy, he smiled. “Have a nice afternoon,” he said before entering the shop with his colleague.

Kurt was caught off guard by the man’s cool tone, and thought for a moment that he was mad about Kurt’s behavior the previous night. But then he remembered the way that Blaine treated all of his employees and realized that, regardless of how unconventional it was, Kurt was just an employee to him. He sighed and headed back to the apartment.

Kurt gasps as Blaine thrusts into him roughly. If Blaine hadn’t placed on of his hands on the back of Kurt’s head, Kurt was sure it would be slamming against the wall he was pushed up against. He’d never even thought about being fucked against a wall, but the way Blaine was holding him tight, the way that Kurt had to wrap his legs around the man and clutch at his shoulders… it was certainly turning him into a fan. “Blaine, fuck, ‘m close,” he warned. 

“Yeah, fuck, come for me,” Blaine urged, speeding up the pace of his thrusts. Kurt whimpered as he came and Blaine quickly followed after.

Panting, Blaine moved the pair over to the bed and collapsed on to it, still clutching to Kurt where he lay on top of him. He pulled the boy in for a kiss. Kurt sighed into the kiss, content with the slow making out as the two tried to regain their normal breathing. 

Before long, both Kurt and Blaine were hard again, cocks pressed against each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s ass with both of his hands as he thrust up into the boy. Kurt moaned and began to grind against the man below him. Their kisses turned into clashing of teeth and tongue, and then they were coming.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s neck as the aftershocks ran through him. Blaine ran his hands from their place on Kurt’s ass up his back, coming to rest on the boy’s shoulders. He moved one hand and fisted it into Kurt’s sweaty hair and pulled him in for another kiss. After their lips parted, Blaine gently rolled the boy off of him and stood.

“Have a nice evening, Kurt,” he said, entering his bathroom. Kurt waited until he heard the water running and made his way back to his bedroom.

Just an employee, he reminded himself.


	8. Chapter 8

In the next few weeks, Kurt had trouble reminding himself that he’s only an employee. It was hard for him to be at party and notice Blaine staring at him from across the room and treat him like he treated everyone else. Kurt found himself waiting for the parties to wind down, for Blaine to make his way over to him and, with a hand placed on the small of Kurt’s back, whisper whether or not he was wanted for the evening.

Kurt came back to the apartment after a long day at a dance workshop, hoping to take a long, hot shower. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Blaine sitting on the couch, glass of wine in hand. Blaine, hearing the door shut, looks up to see Kurt standing in the entryway and gave a small smile.

“I, uh, I thought you had family in town?” Kurt asked.

“My plans were canceled,” he said before emptying his glass and refilling it. When he noticed Kurt awkwardly heading to his room, he added, “I don’t bite, you know. You don’t have to go hide in your room or whatever just because I’m here.”

Kurt blushed. “I uh, guess I’ll drop my stuff in my room and come back out here then,” he said before rushing into his room and dropping onto his bed. He buried his face into his pillow and squealed; Blaine offered to hang out with him! Well, kind of. Kurt was going to take what he could get. 

By the time he made his way back to the living room, a second wine glass had appeared alongside another bottle. When Blaine noticed the boy settling onto the couch beside him, he leaned over to hand the glass to Kurt.

“Thank you.”

“How was your day?” Blaine asked.

“It was okay. I went to another one of Cass’ workshops,” Kurt replied, taking a sip of wine. “How was your day?”

“Fine. I was supposed to entertain my brother this evening, but it turned out that he had a more tempting offer.”

“Oh.”

“You know, I know surprisingly little about you,” Blaine continued. “What made you decide to chase a dream of Broadway?”

So, Kurt told Blaine about his passion for music, which quickly evolved into talking about his mom, about McKinley and Karofsky, about his dad. While he talked about how lonely he’d gotten, he realized that he and Blaine had somehow drifted so that they were pressed against one another. That realization was followed by a realization that he was a little more than tipsy and needed to be cautious in his actions.

Once Kurt had run out of things to say, Blaine revealed that he’s also grown up in Ohio. He talked about being in the Warblers and going to Dalton and how he had to transfer to the private school after an unfortunate incident after a Sadie Hawkins dance. It was while Blaine was saying something about his parents that the tiny light bulb went off in Kurt’s head: it wasn’t just that he had a crush on Blaine, or even that he really enjoyed sex with the man- he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man. 

Kurt set down his wine glass and pulled Blaine in for a kiss, which the man quickly responded to. Feeling loose from the wine, Kurt laughed into the kiss before moving into a reclining position and pulling Blaine down on top of him. He could feel Blaine’s thumbs stroking across his cheeks as the man kissed him senseless and let his lips part in order to let Blaine’s tongue enter his mouth. He whined as Blaine bit at his lower lip gently and bucked his hips up against Blaine’s. The man groaned and then pulled away.

“I…not if we’re drunk,” he mumbled before standing up and heading to his room.

Kurt sat there for a moment, and when he failed to make sense of what had just happened, he brought the glasses into the kitchen before heading to his own room. 

And when, a few nights later, Blaine kissed him slowly, clutching him tightly while he thrust into him, Kurt tried hard to ignore his feelings for the man.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what’s going on with you and Mr. Anderson?” Rachel asked Kurt one afternoon not too long after the wine incident.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh don’t give me that!” she teased. “You guys were totally eye fucking each other the entire time at that gala last night!”

Kurt knew exactly what she was talking about. He hadn’t meant for it to happen; Blaine had looked so good in his black tux and Kurt hadn’t been able to stop himself from watching the man as he worked the room. Apparently, Blaine had been thinking along the same lines because, more than once, Kurt had looked at Blaine only to find the man already watching him. They’d shared glances at parties before, but this time, it had been different: it had turned into a game of sorts. By the time they’d made it back to Blaine’s apartment, both of them had been so worked up that it had been a matter of minutes until Blaine had pinned Kurt down and fucked him into the mattress.

“That was nothing, Rachel. You’re delusional.”

Rachel scoffed. “Oh please, you were drooling. And so was he. And you know it.”

Kurt bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t really reveal his arrangement with Blaine but wanting to discuss his feelings with someone. “I think I might have feelings for him,” he admitted.

“I knew it!” she shrieked. “Kurt, he totally likes you back!”

“No, no. He doesn’t. From what I’ve heard, he’s not really the relationship type.”

“Some people aren’t until they meet the right person.”

There were some nights that Kurt was able to fool himself into thinking Rachel’s right, that maybe Blaine could fall for him.

It started when Blaine started spending more time in between recovering from his orgasm and dismissing Kurt. It wasn’t every night, but there were a few nights that Blaine lays with Kurt, the two entwined in a sweaty heap, for almost hours after sex. Sometimes they ended up going for a second (or third) round, but other times they just talked.

One evening, two weeks after Kurt’s conversation with Rachel, Blaine squeezed his

hip before climbing out of the bed. Kurt felt a pang of disappointment; he usually did when he was about to be dismissed for the evening.

“Do you…would you like to join me in the shower?” Blaine offered.

Kurt felt the corners turn upwards as he nodded.

Blaine washed the boy’s hair and carefully rinsed it before placing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Kurt moaned at the feeling, and Blaine guided Kurt until he was facing the wall face first. Taking hold of his wrists, Blaine moved Kurt’s arms until he was bracing himself against the tile.

“Blaine?” The man ignored his question, instead pressing a trail of kisses down his back. Kurt let out a breathy moan as he felt Blaine’s hands on his ass, pulling the fleshy cheeks aside, exposing his hole. “Blaine,” he moaned when he felt Blaine licking at him.

Kurt let himself rest his forehead against the wall as Blaine worked his sore hole with his tongue. When he felt the man teasing at his entrance with his fingers, he whimpered.

“Is this okay?”  
“Please.”

Kurt let himself ride Blaine’s fingers as the man thrust them inside of him. “So beautiful,” he mumbled as he pressed kisses to the swell above the boy’s ass. Kurt tried to last, but between the practiced motions of Blaine’s fingers and his whispered praise, he found himself tipping over the edge. He slumped against the wall, exhausted from yet another orgasm.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, guiding him to the floor of the shower. Staying on his knees, he leaned in to kiss Kurt, cupping the boy’s face with one hand and using the other one to jerk himself off. He groaned against Kurt’s mouth as he came before letting his head fall against the boy’s shoulder.

After they finished washing themselves off and stepped out of the shower, Blaine dried Kurt off, pressing kisses to the skin before collecting the water droplets with a soft towel. Once Kurt was dry, he wrapped the boy in the towel and rested their foreheads against one another’s for a moment.

“Have a good evening, Kurt.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt tried not to dwell on the fact that Blaine doesn’t call for him for an entire week after the night they showered together. He told himself that the sudden increase in Blaine’s work has nothing to do with the intimacy they two shared that night; he constantly had to remind himself that one of the singer’s at the studio is recording a demo; he kept in mind that sex with Blaine is just part of his job description. Despite how much time Kurt spent trying not to think of Blaine, he found himself craving the man’s touch.

So, when, eleven days after they showered together, Kurt found the note from Blaine saying that there’s a gala that evening that Kurt should go to, he couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of relief that had flooded him. He’d get to have sex with Blaine tonight; they always did after going to galas, both of them worked up from a night of lustful glances.

Later that night, as Kurt sipped from his champagne, holding Blaine’s gaze from across the room, he knew he wasn’t wrong.

Afterwards, Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s neck, pleased when Blaine let out a happy sigh. “Your audition for NYADA is coming up soon, isn’t it?” he asked, running his hands through the boy’s hair.

“Three weeks. April 29th.”

“Have you started preparing anything yet?” Kurt nodded. “Good.”

Kurt tilted his head up and pressed his lips to the man’s jaw. Blaine caught the boy’s chin and looked him in the eyes. “You’re…you’re going to do really well,” he said before pulling him in for a kiss. After breaking the kiss, Blaine rolled off the bed and made his way to his bathroom. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

Once the door clicked shut, Kurt buried his face into the pillows and groaned in frustration.

“How’s your audition piece coming along?” Rachel asked a few days later.

“Good, good.”  
Rachel set down her tea and looked at Kurt. “Are you okay? You look stressed.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt assured. “Just nerves about the audition. “

“This is so exciting! You’re going to love NYADA, Kurt. Oh! We can find you a boyfriend in the fall! Obviously, we don’t want anyone that will outshine you, but you need to have some standards,” Rachel rambled. Kurt could feel his stomach twist uncomfortably at the mention of him dating somebody that wasn’t Blaine. “Unless you’re going to man up and make a move on Anderson.”

“I told you, Rach, it doesn’t even matter if I like him or not. He doesn’t want a relationship in general, why would he even want one with me?”

Rachel just smirked and took a sip of her tea.

“Fuck, Kurt!” Blaine groaned as the boy kissed down his neck. “Come back here,” he whined, pulling the boy’s face to crash their lips together. Blaine rolled his hips hard into Kurt’s, their already naked erection rubbing together. “Here,” Blaine said as he handed the bottle of lube to Kurt before lying down on his stomach.

Kurt looked at the bottle in his hands confused. Was he supposed to prepare himself? He’d stopped doing so lately, as he enjoyed the feeling of Blaine’s fingers opening him up and Blaine liked doing it. Why did Blaine bury his face in the pillow?

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Blaine asked, arching his back. “I’m impatient.”  
“I don’t understand what you want me to do,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine lifted one of his arms and grabbed hold of Kurt’s wrist. Guiding it to his ass, he whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

Kurt grabbed the man’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart, exposing his entrance. “You want me inside of you?” he asked, rubbing a thumb over the puckered skin.

“So badly.”

Kurt wasted no time slicking his fingers and starting to finger Blaine. He was overwhelmed by the tight heat around his fingers, and his head spun whenever he reminded himself that he was going to be inside of him. He was working three fingers inside of himself when Blaine stopped him.

“I’m ready,” he whined.

Kurt slowly entered him, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves before he started thrusting. He let himself get lost in the way Blaine writhed underneath him, rutting against the sheets, in the quiet gasps he would let out when Kurt thrust in to him just right, in the feel of Blaine’s warm skin under his lips and skin, in how tight Blaine was around him.

“God, Blaine, I don’t know how much longer I can last,” he whimpered into the man’s neck.

“Then let go,” Blaine told him, reaching a hand down to jerk himself off. The loud moan the man emitted as he came, along with the way he clenched around Kurt, set Kurt off and then he was coming, too.

Kurt stayed where he was on top of Blaine until he started to squirm uncomfortable. Rolling off of him, Kurt saw the blissed out expression on the man’s face.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder and sat up. “Was that okay?”  
“Yes.”

He smiled. “Good.” He got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

The two weeks leading up to Kurt’s audition were made up of some of the best days he’d ever experienced. Galas, workshops, passionate sex with Blaine- it seemed like everything was falling into place for him.

The night before his audition, Blaine rode him into the mattress and Kurt had been mesmerized by the way that the muscles in the man’s thighs flexed, by the way his jaw hung slightly open. When Kurt came, he grabbed onto Blaine’s hips so tightly that he thought that there would probably be finger shaped bruises by the next morning. Once Blaine came, he draped himself over Kurt for almost a full hour, reassuring Kurt that he’d blow his audition out of the water the next afternoon. Between the soft stroking of Blaine’s fingers against his jaw and collarbones and the whispered praise, Kurt could have mistaken them for a couple if he hadn’t been so intimately aware of their arrangement as he was. And maybe it was only wishful thinking, but the slow kiss Blaine gave him before taking his shower seemed almost like a promise.

The first time Kurt had auditioned for NYADA, he’d thought that his raw passion would be more than enough to prove that he’d be a valuable addition to the academy’s student body. Clearly, he’d been wrong. But this time, he had months of working with vocal coaches and choreographers and acting coaches under his belt. He was unstoppable.

Once the final notes of his audition song faded, Carmen Tibideaux gave him an approving nod. “Mr. Hummel, I can see you’ve been practicing,” she stated, flipping through his resume.

“Yes, I’ve been training with some of the professionals in the area.”

“Very good. You’re dedication to improvement shows.”

“Thank you.”

She left him with the promise of a decision on the 12th. “And Mr. Hummel? Just remember, those who work hard are rewarded for their perseverance.”

Kurt tried to contain his squeals of excitement until he was out of hearing distance from the woman. He was pretty sure that he’d just earned himself a spot at NYADA. Nothing was going to stand between him and his dreams.

That night, as he thrust into Blaine, the man’s fingers clutching at the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck as he came with the boy’s name on his lips, Kurt thought that, maybe, he was starting to have other dreams, dreams of falling in love, too.

“Ow! What is your problem?” Kurt hissed at Rachel as he rubbed at his side, a dull pain radiating from where she’d just elbowed him.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to get pregnant from all the eye fucking you and Blaine are doing right now. Jesus, Kurt, why don’t you do something about it?” Rachel whined. “He’s totally into you.”

Kurt bit his lip; he hadn’t noticed that they’d been so obviously with their mutual leering. “Oh, stop it. It’s nothing. He’s my boss, Rachel. It would be totally inappropriate.” He was sure not to clarify that he’d meant that it would be inappropriate to share his feelings with the man, not that it would be inappropriate to have sex with him.

“Fine. I’ll drop it for now. But once you get into NYADA and quit, I’m not going to stop until you make a move,” she vowed.

The evening of May 12th, Blaine was surprised when he returned to his apartment to find the lights on; he’d purposely given Kurt the night to himself so he could celebrate the inevitable news of his acceptance to NYADA with his friends. He placed his keys in the bowl on the counter and heard some muffled noise coming from Kurt’s bedroom. Blaine thought that maybe Kurt was just getting ready to head out, but as he got closer to the slightly jarred open door, he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that the muffled noises were sniffles and quiet sobs.

“Kurt?” he asked, peeking into the boy’s bedroom.

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hands. His eyes were red and puffy, and Blaine could tell that he’d been crying for a while. “I didn’t get in,” he choked out.

“Oh, Kurt.” Blaine quickly crossed the room and slid onto the bed next to Kurt. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he tried to assure, but the boy only started to sob harder. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and started to stroke his back.

“I didn’t get in,” Kurt cried into Blaine’s chest. “I’m still not good enough. I’m never going to be good enough.”

Blaine could feel Kurt’s tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt, could feel the boy shaking in his arms. “You are good enough. We’ll figure something out. It’s going to be okay,” he promised.

It took almost an hour, but eventually Kurt cried himself out and let himself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Blaine’s breathing and the man’s hands running soothingly up and down his back.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt had been surprised when he’d woken up the next morning, groggy and snuggled into Blaine’s side. He’d never actually slept with the man before, and, though he was still upset about being rejected from NYADA a second time, there was something comforting about being able to feel the warmth radiating off of the other man’s body. He buried himself further into Blaine’s arms and closed his eyes, trying to not think about NYADA.

Blaine shifted as he started to stir, and Kurt could feel the way he stiffened when he realized that he wasn’t alone. However, he relaxed almost instantly. “How are you feeling?”

“Is devastated too overdramatic?”

Blaine let out a snort. “Not in this case. But I told you; we’ll figure something out. Set up some auditions, more workshops, maybe apply to some other schools?”

Kurt nodded. “I think I’d like to go home. For a visit.”

“Whatever you want.” Blaine sat up, and Kurt had to resist the urge to pull him back down.

“I have an audition the day after tomorrow, so I guess I’ll go the after that.” Blaine nodded, sliding out of the bed. Kurt held his breath, hoping Blaine wouldn’t go without addressing the fact that they slept curled around each other.

“Let me know if you need a ride to the airport.” And without another word, he was gone.

Kurt stares out of the small airplane window, thinking about his audition yesterday. It wasn’t for a Broadway show, not even off-Broadway, but for a kid with almost no credentials, he was lucky to even have gotten a real audition and a call back. He supposed he had Cass to thank for that; the director was an ex-boyfriend of hers and had called in a favor. He didn’t know why Cass liked him so much, why she was willing to pull strings just so he could get him foot in the door, but he was grateful for it.

When he finally landed in Columbus and was wrapped up in his dad’s arms, he sighed with relief. As much as he loved New York, and as much as he loathed admitting it, Ohio was home.

He’d decided to stay for a week. A week away from workshops, and galas, and Blaine, a week to get away from everything in his life that’s been stressing him out.

The night before his flight back to New York, he’d snuck downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea and found his dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey dad, do you want some tea?”

“No thanks, kiddo.”

Kurt went into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup before returning to the living room. He sat on the armchair next the couch, and took a few minutes to just enjoy being with his dad.

“Ready to go back to New York?” Burt asked.

“I guess,” Kurt shrugged.

Burt muted the television before turning to his son. “You don’t have to go back if you really don’t want to, you know?”

“I know. It’s just hard to work hard for things and not get them.”

“You’ve been working with professionals, right? And meeting people? And you got a call back, right?” Kurt nodded. “Kid, it seems like you’re getting it. It may not be coming as fast as you want, or in the way you’d thought, but you’re getting what you want.”

He wanted to believe his dad, but was having trouble doing so. Standing to put his cup in the sink, he wished his father goodnight before escaping back to his room.

Kurt was sitting on his bed back in his apartment back in New York, looking over a script, when his phone rang.

“Hello?” It was the casting director for the show he had had a callback for. When the man started speaking, he could feel his heart sink, but, by the end of the conversation, that twinge of disappointment had been replaced by a small glimmer of hope. “Yes, yes, of course. Thank you so much.”

Hanging up the phone, he shrieked in glee for a moment before calling Rachel. “Rach! I got the part! Kind of. There’s an actor they’re giving the role to, but he’s finishing a national tour, and won’t be able to the first two weeks of the show, so they want me to do it!”

“Oh my god, Kurt! Congratulations! That’s wonderful!”

The two made plans to meet later to go out for a celebratory dinner later that evening.

Later, he stood in the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea before he needed to go shower and get ready to meet with Rachel. He heard the door shut, signifying that Blaine was back from work. He thought about what his dad told him, about how he was making things happen for himself, about how NYADA didn’t want him but he’d still been cast in a real production. Riding on a high fueled by optimism, Kurt blurted the words out as soon as Blaine entered the kitchen.

“I think I might be in love with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Blaine entered his bedroom, he threw himself first face on to his bed. Letting out a groan, he wished (and not for the first time) that Kurt were still there. Fuck, Blaine missed him so much; missed fucking him, missed the feel of his tongue pressing against his cock, missed the sound of his moans as he came. But he also missed coming back to his apartment and being able to hear Kurt singing in his room, the way he blushed whenever he caught Blaine staring at him at an event but would keep the eye contact for the rest of the night, the bright look in his eyes whenever he talked about his dreams; he missed the weight of the boy’s body against his whenever Blaine could gather enough courage to cuddle with him.

He rolled onto his back and groaned. There’s a small party tonight to celebrate Kurt’s run on the show he’d been cast in; Blaine knew he had to go but wasn’t ready to see him. Or, more accurately, he wasn’t ready for Kurt to see him; he’d been to every evening performance of Kurt’s show.

Kurt was overwhelmed with the bittersweet feeling of finishing his last performance with the rest of the cast. However, he wasn’t going to let himself feel sad; there was a party in his honor in a few hours and he’d be starting rehearsals for a new show come Monday- a show on Broadway. Okay, so maybe it was only a part in the ensemble and the person who he was replacing had broken his leg and he probably only got casted because Cass was the choreographer- it was Broadway!

He let out a slightly hysterical laugh whenever he thought about it. Burt had shouted down the line when Kurt had called him to give him the news, and then promptly requested tickets for his first show. Kurt had protested, saying that they’d just visited for opening night of his current show, but his father had been persistent. It seemed like he had almost everything- a supportive family, a career on Broadway (so what if it was just starting to blossom?), a nice apartment…

At the thought of his apartment, he could feel a twinge of disappointment. Kurt loved his apartment; gorgeous wooden floors and in a decent neighborhood, and a bedroom down the hall from Rachel’s. But, he missed Blaine’s apartment. He missed Blaine. Sometimes he wished that he’d never confessed his feelings; as soon as the words had left his mouth and Blaine had taken just a beat too long to respond, Kurt knew he’d fucked up. The man had been professional about it, calmly explaining that Kurt was welcome to remain living in the apartment as long as he wished, but that his services would no longer be needed. Kurt had moved out less than a week later, not able to handle interacting with Blaine all day and knowing he wouldn’t end the day in his bed.

But, enough about Blaine, Kurt told himself, digging through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. He wanted to look perfect; Blaine might be there and, if he was, it couldn’t hurt to look good.

“Are you excited?” Cass asked him as he sipped at his drink.

“I am.” He took one of her hands in to own. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. Really. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

She swatted his arm lightly. “Oh shut up. You have as much talent as everybody else in the ensemble. It’s not like I gave you something you didn’t earn. Okay?’

Kurt smiled and kissed her on the cheek before somebody else came over to offer their congratulations.

Blaine watched as Kurt made his way around the room, a content smile never leaving his face. The boy looked beautiful and Blaine could feel his heart beat a little faster the moment he first caught sight of him.

Suddenly Kurt looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine offered a smile, and Kurt smiled back, hesitantly, before quickly looking away.

He stayed as long as he could bear to, but eventually Blaine had to leave. He felt like he was suffocating, watching Kurt laugh and joke and look stunning.

Making his way out of the venue, he bumped into someone trying to hail a cab. “Kurt?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Hi.”

“Are you leaving?”

“As soon as I can get a cab.”

Blaine played with his keys. “I can drive you?”

“Okay.”

The drive was awkward. It was clear that neither of them wanted to start a conversation.

“You were really wonderful. The next guy has a pretty high bar set for him,” Blaine said.

“You saw my show?” Blaine nodded. “I didn’t know you came.” Blaine shrugged and they lapsed back into a heavy silence. 

Kurt thanked him for the ride when they pulled up outside of his building. His hand was about to open the car door when Blaine reached out and put a hand on his thigh to stop him. “Kurt, I-“ he cut himself off by tugging Kurt in and kissing him hard on the mouth. The boy wasted no time in responding.

“Fuck,” Kurt gasped, feeling himself get hard.

Blaine mouthed at his neck. “Come home with me tonight?”

Kurt wanted to say yes, wanted to Blaine to fuck him into the mattress. But he knew that he deserved more than someone who was only going to pursue him when out of sight and then leave as soon as they finished. “I can’t. I can’t go back to being someone that you fuck behind closed doors and pretends doesn’t exist unless you’re hard,” he choked out before climbing out of the car and rushing into his building.

Slamming his head against the steering wheel, Blaine cursed. Kurt had every reason for not wanting to be Blaine’s fuck toy, but Blaine was being increasingly certain that wasn’t what he wanted from the boy wasn’t just sex.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine went back to his apartment and immediately started planning; he was going to get Kurt Hummel back. Kurt deserved to be wooed, and Blaine was ready for the challenge.

The next morning, Blaine called Cass and persuaded her to send him Kurt’s rehearsal schedule. “I’m only doing this because I see the way you two look at each other and it’s about time one of you makes a move. And if you do anything that affects his performance, I swear to God, Anderson, I will rip your balls off,” she warned.

“Noted.”

When Kurt arrived to the dance studio Monday, he noticed a gorgeous bouquet of calla lilies, an envelope with his name taped to the ribbon. Curious, he opened the card.

“Kurt, good luck at your first rehearsal on Broadway. –Blaine.” Kurt sighed. It had been so hard to walk away from man that weekend; he didn’t need these kinds of gestures to remind him of why he was so attracted to Blaine.

After hours of rehearsing, Kurt left the theater, sore and exhausted, but excited to go back the next day. He didn’t take the flowers with him.

“Rachel?” he called out when he got home. He went into the kitchen to find a bakery box sitting on the counter. There was a note taped to the top. “After the day you’ve had, you’ve more than earned a few slices,” it said. Kurt opened the box to find a cheesecake from his favorite bakery. He smiled to himself and cut himself a piece. It was a nice gesture, and there was no way Kurt was going to be able to make himself throw out an entire cheesecake.

Over the next few weeks, there were several trinkets that Blaine sent to him; gift cards to his favorite coffee shop, more flowers, cupcakes, even beautiful scarves. Kurt found himself, more often than not, pulling Blaine’s number up and his thumbs hovering over the call button. He never ended up calling the man, but he wanted to so badly.

One night, after a performance, he sees Blaine backstage. Blaine saw him looking and smiled brightly. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when Blaine made his way across the crowd, heading right in his direction. When he’s maybe 10 feet away, one of the girls in the ensemble came up to Kurt, asking if he wants to go out for drinks with the others. By the time Kurt declined her offer and looked back up, Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Figures, Kurt thought to himself, he can’t risk being seen with me.

Kurt straightens his tie and determinedly avoids Blaine’s gaze. That night at the theater a few days ago was the final straw; if Blaine couldn’t even speak to him with other people present, Kurt certainly isn’t going to sleep with him again, regardless of how many presents the man sends.

There was soft music playing in the background, and there were a few couples dancing slowly to it. Kurt imagined coming to one of these in the future, maybe in a few years, maybe in a few months, and dancing with a boyfriend. He could almost feel strong arms wrapping around his waist, a warm chest pressed against his.

A voice breaks him out of his reverie. “Excuse me?” Kurt turned and found Blaine standing there, hand held out in offering. “May I have this dance?”

Kurt, despite how hard he tried not to, could feel a wide grin spread across his face. “Yes, yes you may.”

Blaine moved in, wrapping one arm low across his waist and using his free hand to take hold of Kurt’s. “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said,” he started. And you’re right, you deserve more than what I was offering you. You deserve more than sleeping with someone who denies you a real relationship.”

“Oh?”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. This is all new to me.”

“What is?”

“I want to be with you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt tripped over his feet. “How? How do you want to be with me?”

“Like we were before.” He thought for a moment and then corrected himself. “Like how we should have been before.”

“I…I don’t follow.” Kurt hoped he understood what Blaine was saying.

“I think I might love you, too, Kurt. And I want to be with you. Sex and feelings.”

“And the title? Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Kurt pushed.

“Sex and feelings and the title,” Blaine affirmed. “I want it all.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment. “Back in Ohio, I struggled for so long against the way I was treated for being me. And my dad always told me that, one day, I’d find someone as open and brave as I am. I can’t be with someone who isn’t comfortable with our relationship and tries to hide it.” He could feel his heart racing as he waited for the man to respond. He felt Blaine pull back slightly and tried to quell the disappointment flooding his body.

“No,” Blaine murmured before leaning back in and capturing Kurt’s lips in a passionate kiss. “How could I hide someone that shines as brightly as you do? I want all of you, Kurt, and I want people to know I have it.”

Kurt let out a nervous giggle. “Really?” Instead of replying, Blaine kissed him again, moving in closer and resting one hand on his cheek. “Okay,” Kurt agreed with a smile.

“Yeah?”

This time Kurt leaned in to kiss him. “Yeah.” He settled himself back into Blaine’s arms and the two swayed to the music.

With a smile, he thought to himself that he was know two for two on his New York dreams and to hell with it if that wasn’t a damn good record.


End file.
